Outer Science
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: "It's the outer science of everything Azami. One will always do anything to save a loved one or loved ones." A oneshot based on the Outer science PV. And yes there are character deaths, sadly.


"You're a monster." Azami hissed from her confines.

The dark haired teen standing over her just laughed, "Ha ha. That's rich coming from you!" He fell to the floor clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. "So exactly what does that make you? If I'm a monster. But wait you're the monster so what am I?"

"The son of a bitch."

"But aren't you my mommy?" he snickered.

"You're a damned creation of hell!"

"I'm _your_ creation. You can call me all the foul names you want, but that doesn't change the fact that _you_ created me."

"You were a mistake."

"Your mistake~" he sang. A black snake slithered up his leg and around his neck before resting it's head on his shoulder. "And if you won't finish what you started, I will." he reached up to rub the snake gently on the head. "And I think I know exactly who to help me." Kuroha giggled.

"If you lay one finger on her-"

"Oh relax, Azami." he sighed. "You know the quickest way to get to someone is through here," he tapped a finger against the side of his head, "And here." he pointed a finger against her chest. "And you know I am very capable."

~0~

He stood in front of the small group, shoulders slumped, completely relaxed and smiling. One against nine. They all stared at him with wary red eyes while he stared back with excited yellow ones. Then he saw her. She coward behind one of them in green clothes.

_Oh so that's who it is hmm?_

"Look, let's not make things complicated here. I'll tell you what I want and in return you can all return to your mediocre lives unscathed." he said grinning.

"And what exactly is it you want?" a green haired girl asked as she glared at him.

"That's easy. I want her." he pointed to Mary and her red eyes widened.

"No way." said the guy she was hiding behind.

"Now come on let's be reasonable here."

"He said no" a boy who resembled him in every single way except for color stepped out in front of the group.

"Oh ho ho, I see. Konoha right? So you're the one I was born from." he stepped closer, curling his finger under the other boy's neck band. "If that's how you want it. What a shame." He thrust his hand through Konoha's shirt and into his chest, dying the front of his shirt red. He coughed and spit out blood on Kuroha's face. Behind them the others gasped and a girl screamed. Kuroha closed his fist around the beating organ inside Konoha's chest, and in one fluid motion pulled it out. Even to him the action was so surreal like something out of a video game.

"Konoha!" a short little brown haired boy screamed and had to be restrained as Konoha dropped to the ground. Kuroha examined the weak pulsing heart in his hand and the blood that dripped from it. He then dropped it carelessly next to Konoha on the ground.

"Now shall we continue?" he licked the red liquid off his fingers and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, "Yes. I think we shall."

"You- you. . ." the green haired girl was seething with rage and tears were spilling down her cheeks. She was crying? How pitiful. "You bastard!" she screamed and charged blindly at him.

"Kido don't!" a blonde called after her, but it was too late. As soon as she got close enough Kuroha pulled the knife concealed in his sleeve and plunged it into her stomach.

"Kido!" She stared wide eyed and shocked down to her stomach, and he smirked in triumph. Then Kido collapsed on the ground, blood leaked out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe.

Kano was by her side in an instant kneeling down next to her. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he held onto her hand with one hand and tried to pull the knife out of her with the other. Kuroha watched the scene with smug amusement.

"Kido, Kido please, you can't die!" he sobbed. He didn't even notice the cold metal pressed against his forehead. The shot rang out loud and clear followed by the heavy thud of Kano's lifeless body landing next to Kido's.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Mary screamed, Kuroha looked over at her trembling form; she was crying too.

He held a hand to his face and laughed. He laughed until he felt tears in his own eyes. Then through breathless pants he held up the gun. "No." he said and fired.

"Master!"

"Onii-chan!"

Shintaro fell down dead and his phone fell out of his hand and clattered on the pavement.

"Hmph. Four down, four to go." he took a step forward and crushed Shintaro's phone into tiny fragments with his foot. "Make that three."

"We have to get out of here now!" Seto yelled grabbing a hold of Mary's hand and started running with Momo and Hibiya right behind him. They were running? How original.

"What do we do?" Momo asked as they ran.

"Let's figure that out when we get away from him." said Seto.

"What does he want with Mary?" Hibiya asked.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell am not going to let him have her" They made it halfway across the street when Hibiya cried out.

"Let me go!" Everyone but Hibiya managed to make it across the street.

"No I don't think so." Kuroha said and dragged the struggling boy back over to the other side of the street.

"Leave him alone! Let him go!" Momo demanded.

Kuroha grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Your words not mine." he said and pushed Hibiya off the sidewalk and into the path of an oncoming truck. "Bye bye." he waved at him.

Hibiya knew he was going to die, he had relived this exact death many times. It was only ironic that he should die again this way.

"I'm not going to let you die alone." Hibiya's eyes widened as he felt Momo's arms wrap around him. And then the truck hit them.

"Hmm. That was unexpected, but killed two birds with one stone." Kuroha mused as he looked at their mangled bodies in the street.

"Mary ru-" Seto was cut off as Kuroha grabbed his throat. Mary fell back onto the ground and watched him lift up Seto off the ground by his neck. He chocked and coughed and grabbed at the hands enclosing his neck trying to free himself.

"Seto! Stop! Stop! Please stop!" May screamed and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Why should I?" he smirked down at her, "He's most precious to you isn't he? _You _stop me."

"M- m. . . ary" Seto chocked out.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Mary sobbed. Kuroha frowned, he'd thought he wouldn't have had to kill him, but he didn't mind. He gripped Seto's throat harder, crushing his windpipe. All noises from Seto stopped and he dropped to the ground in front of Mary.

"Oh my, I do believe he's dead." Kuroha said and nudged Seto's body with his foot. "Oh well, I guess he wasn't that important to you after all."

Then Mary screamed. Her hair turned to snakes and scales grew on her cheeks. She glared at him with blood red eyes. "I'll Kill You!" she screamed and the white snakes from her hair pinned him down against the ground. Upon his predicament he laughed.

"You seem to be the queen of tragedy. Go ahead kill me! It's not like I have anything to live for. But even if you could have lived with them, they'd all just end up dying anyway while you lived on. So you see? There's no hope for you!"

Mary jolted awake. Her head was on her desk and her body was covered in a cold sweat. A dream? Then why had it felt so real?

"He was right though." she murmured to herself, "If I want them all to live. . . I need to create a never ending world."

~0~

Kuroha strolled happily by Azami, a huge smile on his face. "It is finished." he said.

"What? What did you do? Tell me what you did you sick bastard!" she demanded.

"Only what needed to be done." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"It's the outer science of everything Azami. One will always do anything to save a loved one or loved ones. After all," Kuroha grinned, "it's love that makes the world go round."


End file.
